


Again But Different

by LavenderFyfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Ships, All the LGBT characters, Canon Divergence, Cause Rowling did not, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, Good Slytherins, Lots of surprises inside, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Potters Live, Voldemort is dead, happiness, super mild angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderFyfe/pseuds/LavenderFyfe
Summary: What if Voldemort had been killed before he could begin his evil rain on the wizarding world?What if the Potters had lived long passed that Halloween night?What if Harry Potter grew up quite unremarkable but loved?What if Harry Potters's story was different?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yall I'm doing it. 
> 
> Not a new concept for sure. But oh well...
> 
> I'm taking the tropes the fandom loves the most and squshing them all into a fic! 
> 
> I'm forgetting quite a bit about the time before Harry was born on purpose. 
> 
> Shhh, just read the happy gay fic 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Blimey!” Remus said, rustling the newspaper he`d been reading “ Listen to this.” 

The room momentarily quieted as Remus read the article from his copy of the Daily Prophet. “ Early this morning the dark wizard, “ Lord Voldemort” was located by an elite team of Aurors and quickly executed by request from the Ministry of Magic. Reports say this wizard had a sinister plan he planned to carry out until the wizarding world fell at his feet.” 

Sirius sat beside Remus and tossed his ponytail over his shoulder, he swiped the paper and his eyes dilated as he read “ I don’t believe it! It’s true! He`s dead!” 

Peter stuck his head in between the two and let out a happy huff “ Well it’s about time.” 

“ Let me see that,” James said from his spot on the opposite couch 

The paper was passed to him as he passed his son to Lily who was seated on the arm of the couch beside him. 

His eyes briefly snagged on the date written and the top. October 3`st 1981. 

James scanned the paper and grinned “ Well this is certainly going to be a day for the bloody books!” 

He threw the paper in the fireplace and turned to give Lily a kiss and take Harry back in his arms. 

“It’s a wonderful day my boy.” He whispered into the one-year-olds wild black hair. 

From the kitchen, the kettle began to hiss and Lily stood to make the group tea. “ Peter, could you give me a hand?” 

“ Of course!” Peter chirped and joined her in the kitchen. 

Remus felt a strange tug in his chest and thought that something had changed in the wind outside Godric’s Hollow that Halloween night. Something good. 

He didn’t think for long though, not when Harry was placed in his arms so James and Sirius could dance around the sitting room singing a song that sounded familiar but was so out of tune he couldn’t make it out. 

Remus smiled down at the sleeping boy, as Lily walked back into the room with a tray piled high with tea and biscuits.

All was well.


	2. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick little tidbits about Harry`s early life before he gets his letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! 
> 
> I'm so happy yall seem to be enjoying this. 
> 
> This chapter mostly consists of small headcanon ish things. 
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Love yall <3

Harry could walk by the time he was two. James would walk him around the house and tell him about Hogwarts. Sometimes Harry`s legs wouldn’t even be touching the floor. He would squeal happily while James carried him by the arms down hallways until Lily would tell him to knock it off.   
~~~~  
Harry`s first word was “ Paddy” much to his parent’s dismay. Sirius would be the one to come over to watch his godson while James and Lily went out on rare occasions. When they came home they found their son curled up on the floor with a large black dog. Sirius would spend most of the time, in the beginning, repeating “ Paddy” to Harry over and over again, hoping that the toddler would catch on. To say Sirius was successful was an understatement. Once Harry latched onto the word, he wouldn’t stop saying it. Sirius would beam and ruffle his hair when the slightly garbled word would leave Harry`s mouth. 

“ Moony!” James would whine to Remus almost every time he visited “ Why won’t he say, Daddy? I’ve tried everything. Sirus is having quite the laugh I’m sure.” 

Remus would just chuckle and watch the scene in the kitchen enfold. 

Harry in his highchair squealing with delight as Sirius would chat incoherently to him and make Harry`s toys float over his head. 

“ Paddy! Paddy!” Harry sang 

“ Yes! That’s right. I’m your Paddy.” 

James groaned 

“ In his defense,” Remus said, “ You always call him Padfoot, so can you really blame him?”

“ Yes!”   
~~~~  
One of Harry`s favorite pass times was chasing Peter around his home while the man was in Animagus form. The little boy would race around the house while Peter desperately would try and run away. 

“ Lily,” James whispered to her one afternoon, watching his son chase one of his best friends too and fro, “ I think he might be a seeker someday! Don`t you?” 

“ I could see it.” She said smiling softly as harry rouned the corner smoothly “ I could see it.”   
~~~~  
Harry was four when they finally saw him do a bit of unintentional magic. It was at his birthday party. He was sat in front of a large cake with all sorts of magical decorations for him to blow out.   
“ Make a wish sweetheart.’ Lily whispered and kissed his temple 

“ There`s too many.” 

“ Too many what?” Remus asked 

“ Too many-” Harry cut himself off and gestured wildly at his cake. 

“ Too many candles?” James chuckled 

“ Yeah,” Harry said, slumping in his seat 

“ Just blow them out one at a time,” Lily said gently 

Harry looked at his cake, the candles reflected in his green eyes. He squinted a bit, and suddenly every candle on the cake went out at once. 

All the adults jumped back, but Harry just sat there looking quite pleased with himself. 

“ Look!,” He exclaimed, “ Daddy look I did it!” 

“ Yes you did,” James said looking at his wife, eyes sparkling. 

“ Was it magic Paddy?” Harry asked looking up at the man in question 

“ It was, tiny Potter. It was indeed.” 

~~~~

Lily loved taking pictures of her tiny family. 

Framed photo`s hung on every wall in the house. From their early days at Hogwarts. To Lily with a newborn Harry. Individual pictures of all the Marauders holding Harry for the first time. 

When Harry was restless in the night, they would sneak downstairs and lily would wave her wand and hot chocolate would appear and she would tell him the story`s about a Castle hidden away and four boys who would always get into trouble. 

On rainy days, Harry would lay on the floor and look up at all the photo`s and dream of Hogwarts and imagine himself in the pictures with his family. 

~~~~

At age seven, Harry finally got the toy broom he`d been desperately wanting. He squealed about how it was the best Christmas present ever and he and James immediately went out into the backyard. They would spend hours outside until they were soaked with snow. 

Once Harry was in bed. Lily and James would sit on the couch nursing wine, and James would gush about them bonding over quidditch 

~~~~ 

Harry, Remus, and Sirius would often make day trips into Diagonally. 

Harry would chatter endlessly about anything and everything. 

He would ask questions about the magical world he lived in and would beg to go into the quidditch shop. 

It took all of Sirius’s will power, Remus’s scolding and the fear of Lily`s wrath to not buy Harry a real broomstick then and there. 

~~~~

Something odd happened when Harry was nine. On Christmas eve, Lily put him in fancy clothes and they piled into a muggle car. They drove for quite a while until James pulled the car into a dull-looking neighborhood. 

“ Privet drive?” Harry asked as he peered through the snow 

“ Yes,” James said turning the car off “ Number four to be exact.” 

“ What’s here?” Harry asked adjusting his new glasses. 

“ Family,” Lily said softly 

The Potters made their way up the snowy walkway and up to the door. 

The door swung open, and Harry was face to face with a large blond boy. 

“ Hi,” The boy said

“ Lily!,” A shrill voice from inside trilled “ Come in before you catch your death.” 

James gave Harry a gentle nudge inside and shut the door behind them. 

Before long Harry was seated in a tacky sitting room trying to make small talk with his uncle whom he had not known existed until just then. 

His cousin Dudley was being a pain, constantly asking if dinner was ready. His parents were helping his aunt in the kitchen so he was left alone with two people he could really do without. 

Dinner was tasty but the turkey was dry, and petunia hadn’t made any gravy as the doctor had warned her about Dudley’s weight.

Harry was just trying to hide his giggles into his fork when his uncle asked him a question. 

“ So, Harry. Your parents were just telling us that your nine years old. That’s the same as Dudley.” 

“ Oh that’s cool,” Harry said as enthusiastically as possible 

James ruffled his hair from his spot beside him. 

“ Anyways,” His uncle continued “ How`s school going?” 

“ Oh fine,” Harry said spearing a carrot “ I cant wait to go to Hogwarts though.” 

Harry jumped when a fork clattered to a plate 

Harry wondered if he`d said the wrong thing, wondered if his relatives had no idea about the wizarding world. 

“ Lily! You’re sending him there?” Petunia screeched 

“ Of course, he’s a wizard after all.” 

“ But-” 

“ But nothing,” Lily said cutting her off “I won’t discuss this at Christmas, You have no say in this `Tunia.” 

The rest of the dinner past quietly. 

The remainder of the evening was better though. Harry got a big piece of cake for dessert and then he went upstairs with Dudley. They spent the rest of the time playing with Dudley’s remote control cars. 

On the way back home Lily asked: “ Did you like your cousin, Love?”

“ I think so, he sure has a lot of stuff,” Harry said drawing shapes on the window 

“ Do you wish you had the same?” 

“ No, I have everything I need.” 

Lily smiled at him in the rearview mirror. 

Harry fell asleep in the backseat and had to be carried to bed. 

~~~~

When Harry turned ten his excitement for Hogwarts grew every day. 

“ Dad, what house do you think ill be in?” 

“ Not sure, it doesn’t really matter though. The hat will put you in the house it thinks you’ll do the best in.” 

“ I hope I get a good one.” 

“ They`re all good ones, Harry.” Remus said, “It’s important you remember that.” 

“ I will,” Harry said

“ You would do wonderfully in any of them my love,” Lily said, ruffling his hair. “ Remember that too.” 

That night as Harry fell asleep, he repeated the four houses like a mantra. “ Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They’re all good houses. I would do well in any of them.” 

~~~~ 

Three days after Harry`s eleventh birthday would find him at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal and a book. 

Harry had had a fantastic birthday party, but all he really wanted was his letter. 

Harry heard his mother`s cat enter through the kitchen door. Normally Harry would ignore the cat. It didn’t like him anyway. But that day he looked up from his book and saw that the cat had a large creamy envelope with a red seal sticking out of his mouth.   
“ Mum!” Harry barked “ The cat! My letter! MUM!” 

Lily whorled and scooped up the cat. She took the letter from the cat without much of a fight and gave it to Harry. 

Harry was in awe. He barely heard his mother call his father down from his study to watch him open it. 

“ Go ahead, Harry,” Lily said raising her camera. 

James was grinning ear to ear. “ My boy, off to Hogwarts. Wait until Moony and the rest hear about this!” 

Harry flipped the seal, took out the parchment and read the words written in neat black ink. “ Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you made it. 
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't unbearable. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> Until the next one, I bid yall adieu


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry heads off to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Happy new year!!!
> 
> As I was writing this chapter, I shocked myself when I thought about how much I have actually committed to writing... It should be interesting. 
> 
> Well anyways enjoy Harry being an innocent sweetie. 
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Love yall <3
> 
> * NOTE: Some passages are taken directly from the first Harry Potter book in order to move the plot and dialogue along *

Harry was over the moon. The eleven-year-old was bouncing on his toes waiting for his parents so they could start his school shopping. Harry wanted to do it early so he would be more than ready for September. 

Harry had read over his school supplies list so many times that now there was a visible crease in the middle of the parchment. Harry had always loved shopping for his Muggle school stuff, so he figured shopping for magic school stuff would be a million times better. 

Finally, Lily and James made their way down the stairs. Harry beamed at them. 

“ Exited love?” Lily asked 

“ I can’t wait, Dad said it’ll be the biggest adventure ever, going to Hogwarts.” 

“ And I meant it. You’re going to have the time of your life Harry, I promise you.” James grinned and ruffled Harry`s hair. 

“ And I meant are you excited to go get your school things?” Lily chuckled 

“ Oh. Yeah. I’m excited about that too.” 

“ Well, then we’d better go. “ James said clapping his hands together and suddenly apparating out of the room. 

“ Dad thinks he’s funny,” Harry said smiling 

“ He thinks he’s clever, it’s almost different,” Lily said with a smile and an eye roll. “ Come on then, let’s not keep the comedian waiting.” 

Lily offered Harry her arm, and as soon as he took it, they left with a loud pop. 

~~~~~

Harry always felt slightly dizzy after apparating, but he was used to it by now. The feeling soon passed and Harry took his list out of his pocket 

Harry adored Diagon Alley, he loved the chaotic energy of it all, the smells wafting out from different shops, the sounds of owls, and of course the magic. 

James met them in the middle, and the three of them headed deeper into the Alley. 

Harry decided it would be best to get his books and quills first and save the more interesting things like his wand and robes for later.   
Harry lead the way, weaving in and out of shops, chatting happily about the books he was buying

By the time the trio finished the first half of his shopping, it was late afternoon. So when they stopped for lunch Harry felt prompted to ask: 

“ When will Sirius and Moony get here?” 

“ Soon, they had other things to do this morning, but they’ll join us later. You know they wouldn’t miss you getting your wand.” James said, leaning back in his chair with pride. 

“ I wish Peter could have come as well.” 

“ I know sweetheart but he’s swamped with work right now. He`ll come to see you off on the first,” 

“ I know,” Harry said, trying not to sound disappointed. 

“ We`re all so proud of you, Darling,” Lily said dropping a kiss on Harry`s temple. 

“ Shush Mum,” Harry said, turning red with embarrassment. 

Just then, the bell above the door jingled, and in walked Sirius and Remus. Or rather, in walked Remus, and in ran, skipped, and jumped Sirius. 

“ Can you believe it Prongs? Can you bloody believe it? Harry off to Hogwarts at last!” 

“ Sounds like you’re more excited then Harry is, sit down Pads,” Remus said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder and shoving him into an empty seat. “ Very proud of you Harry.” 

Harry flushed a deeper shade of red and sunk into his chair. Harry was left to squirm in his seat for another hour and a half while Sirius and Remus ordered coffee, and started to chat with his parents. 

Finally, the five of them made their way back to the shops.   
~~~~

The robe shop was quite busy, so Harry decided to lead over to the owl emporium, already having decided that an owl was the magic companion he wanted. Sirius and Remus accompanied Harry inside while Lily and James strolled down the Alley. 

“ Well Harry,” Remus said, “ Go take a walk around, see if any of them click with you.” 

The inside of the shop was small, dark, and loud with all of the owls screeching at once. Hundreds of owls in cages on the floor, hanging on hooks and suspended in midair. 

There were elegant barn owls, huge Great Horned owls, burrowing owls that seemed to give Harry the side-eye, there were even owls called elf owls that looked like they could fit into the palm of his hand. 

Remus had told him to see if any of the owls would click with him, but Harry was not feeling any sort of a connection. 

He did a few more laps of the shop while Sirius and Remus chatted in a corner. 

Children came in and out of the shop and bought owls very quickly. It seemed like they felt a connection to an owl faster then Harry could fathom. Either that or perhaps they didn’t care about that as Harry did. 

Harry almost gave up and was about to choose an owl at random, when he heard a soft hooting above his head. 

A cage was drifting idly through the shop. Harry couldn’t see inside the cage, but he felt an odd tug in his chest. 

“ Padfoot?” Harry called, never taking his eyes off the cage. Like if he did it would float away and he would never see it again. “ I think I found the one.’ 

Sirius made his way over and plucked the cage out of the air and handed it to Harry.

Inside was a medium-sized, beautiful snowy owl, white with grey speckles, a strong hooked beak and huge amber eyes that glittered at him like jewels. 

Heart hammering, Harry said with confidence: 

“ This one.” 

Sirius smiled and the owl hooted. 

Remus joined them and took the cage from Harry and went over to pay for it. 

Harry tried to protest, saying that he would pay for it, but Remus wouldn’t hear it. 

“ Nonsense Harry, think of it like another birthday present from Padfoot and me ” Remus winked and walked off

Harry could only stutter out a million thank yous. 

Harry and Sirius went to wait for Remus by the entrance when a boy walked in with his parents.   
The boy was tall and gangly with flaming red hair and freckles. 

The three of them were followed by a young girl, also with red hair. 

“ Alright Ron,” The women said while guiding the boy through the shop and passed Harry and Sirius. “ You can pick whichever one you like.”

“ Only because I’ve saved up.” Ron countered 

“ Can’t believe you actually cleaned floo powder out of strangers chimneys.” The girl giggled 

“ Shut up Ginny!” Ron hissed, turning red. 

“ Ronald Weasly,” The women barked “ Do not yell at your sister. We are in public” 

Ron suddenly got even redder and made eye contact with Harry like he just now realized that he was in fact in public. 

Harry shot him a light smile. Hoping that Ron would interpret it as “ Don’t worry about it.” 

Just then, Remus with the cage with Harry`s new owl. 

“ Ready to go?” Remus asked 

“ Yes,” Harry said, tangling his fingers in the bars of the cage, and letting the owl nibble his knuckles. 

“ Have a name for her by chance?” 

“ Her?” 

“ Yes, I asked” 

“ Oh, no. not yet. But I will.” 

Remus smiled but quickly frowned as he looked around “ Harry? Where in the world did Sirius go?” 

Harry looked around and found that Sirius was in fact gone. 

Suddenly they heard very animated chatter near the back of the shop. 

They made their way over and found Sirius with the red-headed family surrounding a cage holding an elf owl. 

“ Speedy little buggers,” Sirius was saying as Harry and Remus got closer. “ I’m telling you these will deliver your mail faster than you can apparate. Give you a bang for your buck.” 

Harry pushed forward to join Sirius upfront. Harry looked at the tiny owl and noticed that it was practically vibrating like a hummingbird in its cage. He also noted that Ron was looking at it in wonder. 

“ I think you should get that one,” Harry piped up “ You’re looking at it the same way I was looking at mine. You know there’s a connection.” 

Ron smiled at him “ Dad? Can I have this one?” 

Sirius slid a hand into Harry`s hair and ruffled it. 

Harry watched as Mr. Weasly took the cage down off its hook the handed it to his son. 

A few minutes later, the group left the owl emporium and just then, Lily and James were returning. 

The adults started to chat about the Ministry while Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat on a bench nearby reading one of Harry`s new copy of A History of Magic. 

The sun was setting behind Gringotts but Harry felt content, listening to Ginny get excited about the textbook since she wouldn’t be going to Hogwarts for another year. Soon the conversation shifted to Harry and Ron`s owls who were still in their cages, at the kid`s feet. 

“ Any idea what you’re going to name your owl?” Harry asked

“ Not really,” Ron said “ Any ideas for me?” 

Just then, Ginny lit up “ I do!” 

“ Oh do you now?” Ron said sarcastically 

“ Yes, it’s brilliant.” 

“ Well go on then.” 

Harry grinned at the arguing siblings. 

“ Pigwidgeon,” Ginny said proudly 

“ What?”

“ Pig for short.” 

“ It looks nothing like a pig.”

“ So? I think it’s sweet.”

“It’s awful.” 

“It’s a proper name, Pigwidgeon.”

“ I like it.” Harry laughed 

“ Don’t encourage her please.” Ron moaned 

“ Do you like it?” Ginny asked the owl

The owl began to zoom around its cage so fast it knocked against Harry`s owl`s cage, ripping the snowy owl out of her nap. 

“ See Ron? He likes it.” 

“ I’m not calling my owl that.” 

“ Good luck with changing it.” Remus said, making the three of them look up “ Owls tend to take to the first name given.’ 

“ Oh no,” Ron whispered 

Ginny looked delighted 

Harry decided to remember that information when it would be time to name in own owl. 

“ Well, we should be off.” Mr. Weasley said shifting a few packages from arm to arm. 

“ Yes, darling, it’s getting late and we have a few more things to do,” Lily said 

“ Sorry for keeping you.” Mrs. Weasley said  
“ Nonsense Molly,” James said “ It was wonderful catching up, we`ll see you on the first.” 

Goodbyes were exchanged and Harry`s family continued down the Alley.

~~~~

Their next stop was the robe shop. 

Harry went in alone, so the adults could keep an eye on his large stack of stuff and so the pile didn’t clog up the tiny shop. 

He was only a little nervous to be alone, but he knew his family was just outside. 

Madam Malkin`s shop was indeed quite small and would have been very crowded. Plus, Harry figured, if he couldn’t handle robe shopping alone, how could he go to Hogwarts alone? 

Madam Malkin smiled at him when he entered. 

“ Hogwarts dear?” She asked 

“ Yes, ma’am,” Harry said shyly 

“ Wonderful, got the lot here- another young man is being fitted as we speak.” 

Harry followed the witch to the back of the shop where there was, in fact, another boy being fitted for robes. 

The boy was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. 

The boy had white-blond hair, a pale pointed face, and big grey eyes. The smile he flashed Harry was blinding. 

Harry got on his own stool next to the boy. 

“ Hogwarts too?” The boy asked

“ Yes!” Harry said, returning the boy`s smile “ I’m buying my school stuff.” 

“ So am I, But my parents are buying the actual stuff. I’m glad I got to get my wand myself.” 

The boy took a sleek black wand out of his back pocket and beamed with pride. 

“ Nice right?”   
“ Wicked.” Harry breathed 

“ When they come back, I’m going to ask to go to the Quidditch shop.” 

The boy leaned over so he could whisper in Harry`s ear. “ I want to smuggle a broom into school. Think I could get away with it?” 

“ No idea, but if we see each other again, let me know if you did,” Harry whispered back with a devious grin. 

“ Do you like Quidditch?” 

“ Of course! The Holyhead Harpies are doing well this season.” 

“ I Know! I think they could go to the world cup this year.” 

“ That’s what I said! Although my Dad thinks the Chudley Cannons are going to pull through.” Harry rolled his eyes “ He`s always rooting for the underdog teams.” 

The boy laughed and Harry grinned 

Harry felt as if he was making a true friend

“ Anyways, “ The boy said, “ What house do you think you`ll be in?” 

“ Not sure. I don’t think it really matters.” 

“ Wish I could think like that,” The boy said sadly “ My whole family has only ever been in Slytherin, so I think its obvious ill be in that house as well.” 

“ You never know,” Harry said, trying to be helpful

“ I suppose, but I’m still nervous. I mean you know what people used to say about Slytherin, right?” 

Harry nodded

Before the death of Voldemort, Slytherin’s house was seen as a producer of evil. Supposedly, there wasn’t a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin. After all, Voldemort himself had been in Slytherin house. Over the years, that frame of mind had almost completely been erased, but some people still believed the stereotype. 

Harry was about to say something else comforting when the bell above the door tinked.   
Harry turned to see a man who could really only be the boy`s father. They were mirror images of each other. 

“ About done?” The man asked harshly 

The boy looked at the witch who was pinning his robes and waited until she nodded at him. 

“ Yes father, just done.’ 

“ Good, your mother and I are done as well.” 

The witch took the robe off the boy`s shoulders, and the boy hopped off his stool. 

“ Maybe ill see you at school.’ the boy said, but he sounded like he didn`t believe himself. 

“ Maybe,” Harry said, Matching his tone. 

The boy waved then left the shop. 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was done and met his family outside. 

“ Well, love, one more stop,” James said “ Ready?” 

Harry nodded eagerly. 

Then off they went to Ollivander’s

The wand buying prosses went over very smoothly and honestly not as exciting as Harry would have liked. 

He ended up with a good wand: oak wood, phoenix feather, ten inches. 

Harry was very happy with it. 

And then he was done. He was ready for school. Supplies wise that is.   
~~~~

Once back at the Potters house, Remus and Sirius scooped him up and hugged him tight before leaving with a woosh. 

Lily and James tucked an exhausted Harry into bed. And before he drifted off, he thought about magic, Quidditch, and for some reason, a pair of grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry @ " The boy": Wait! I didn't even get your name!  
> Oh well, at least Harry will remember that he looks like... probably. 
> 
> Don't worry, Draco is still going to be a snarky lil shit, he's just a Quidditch fanboy who found someone to fanboy with. 
> 
> ( But I'm definitely a member of the #Dracodeservestobeahappyboy club) 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Love yall <3

**Author's Note:**

> Far more to come! This will certainly be a journey. 
> 
> Merry Christmas yall! 
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Love yall <3


End file.
